The Cydonian Guard
Overview Military Personnel * Infantry: 1 Personnel per unit * Tanks: 3 Personnel Per Unit * Aircraft: 1,000 per 50th unit Peace * Total Military Personnel: 13,300 * Total Infantry: 17,300 * Total Tanks: 0 * Total Fighters: 82 * Total Bombers: 3 * Total Cruise Missile: 0 War * Total Military Personnel: 89,200 * Total Infantry: 67,310 * Total Tanks: 6,730 * Total Fighters: 85 * Total Bombers: 3 * Total Cruise Missile: 2 1st Army of the Cydonian Guard The 1st Army is the land troops of the Cydonian Guard. *'Corps' : Corps': 1st Corps : Soldiers: 50,500 : Armored Tanks: 5,050 *'Division' : Divisions: 1st Division, 2nd Division, 3rd Division : Soldiers: 16,800 : Armored Tanks: 1,680 *'Brigade' : Brigades: 1st Brigade, 2nd Brigade, 3rd Brigade, 4th Brigade, 5th Brigade, 6th Brigade, 7th Brigade, 8th Brigade, 9th Brigade : Soldiers: 5,600 : Armored Tanks: 560 Air Force of the Cydonian Guard *'Station' : Stations: 1st Station : Aircraft: 85 :: Fighters: 82 :: Bombers: 3 *'1st Station' : Divisions: 1st Wing, 2nd Wing, 3rd Wing :: 1st Wing: 40 F-22 Raptors :: 2nd Wing: 40 F-22 Raptors :: 3rd Wing: 2 F-22 Raptors, 3 Tupolev Tu-160s *'1st Wing' : Squadrons: 1st Squadron, 2nd Squadron, 3rd Squadron, 4th Squadron :: 1st Squadron: 10 F-22 Raptors :: 2nd Squadron: 10 F-22 Raptors :: 3rd Squadron: 10 F-22 Raptors :: 4th Squadron: 10 F-22 Raptors *'2nd Wing' : Squadrons: 5th Squadron, 6th Squadron, 7th Squadron, 8th Squadron :: 5th Squadron: 10 F-22 Raptors :: 6th Squadron: 10 F-22 Raptors :: 7th Squadron: 10 F-22 Raptors :: 8th Squadron: 10 F-22 Raptors *'3rd Wing' : Squadrons: 1st Squadron :: 9th Squadron: 2 F-22 Raptors, 3 Tupolev Tu-160s Wars The Cydonian Guard has fought a number of wars. Many of those who became a target of the Guard have been a threat to the New Pacific Order, its sovereignty, values or allies. Primarily fighting for the Pacifican Warmachine, the Guard has sacrificed many lives, but is known to have ravaged its enemies. The Cydonian Guard has participated in exactly eight disputes, whether it be major wars or minor disputes. Herein, Cydonian soldiers has had 71,351 casualties and killed 80,407 enemy soldiers. Five of the nations that the Cydonian Guard had their government thrown into anarchy, and most of the nations war nearing Zero Infrastructure status. Two nations have been led to deletion. Statistics regarding specific loss of tanks, airplanes, infrastructure, land, technology and money is yet to be retrieved from battle reports due to uncertainty concerning the NPO-BDC War. NPO-BDC War :Declared: 7/21/2008 - Ended: 7/24/2008 The Guard fought successfully against Black Defense Council in the NPO-BDC War. BDC claimed they had expelled Black Dagger, a member of the BDC government, after he committed espionage against the NPO. It was later revealed that not only did BDC allow him to remain a member, but still in a government position. BDC surrendered quickly and became NPO viceroyalty. No reparations were required. In this offensive war, the Guard managed to kill 1,046 enemy soldiers. 656 soldiers were sacrificed in battle. The Cydonian Guard earned the BDC War ribbon distributed by the NPO. CIS-1V War :Declared: 8/4/2008 - Ended: 8/12/2008 The Guard also fought successfully against Confederacy of Imperial States in the CIS-1V War. A known nuclear rogue, Spearo, had bombed two Pacifican banks, and was sentenced to Perma-Zero Infrastructure. He later rerolled as Spetton, and harboured by the Confederacy of Imperial States' government. On several occasions, CIS harboured nations that tech raided the red sphere violating the Revenge Doctrine. In this offensive war, the Guard killed 6,543 enemy soldiers, but 5,946 were sacrificed in battle. The Cydonian Guard earned the CIS War ribbon distributed by the NPO. Reeducation of DevilDogs :Declared: 8/14/2008 - Ended: 8/22/2008 In the Guards third war, it fought successfully against DevilDogs in the Reeducation of DevilDogs. On November 26, a member of the Devildogs alliance attacked a member of the Red team micro alliance 1stMI in a raid. 1stMI retaliated against the aggressor using conventional attacks by multiple nations, and then offered peace, stating that the sides were now "even". Devildogs responded with a new wave consisting of both conventional and nuclear attacks launched against multiple 1stMI nations. In this offensive war, the Guard managed to kill 2,663 enemy soldiers. 2,289 were sacrificed in battle. Due to the principle of underdog warfare, battleground attacks rendered useless and was ceased after the heavy loss of soldiers. The Cydonian Guard earned the Reeducation of DevilDogs War ribbon distributed by the NPO. War of the Coalition :Declared: 8/23/2008 - Ended: 8/31/2008 In Lyrans fifth war, the Guard fought successfully against Mushroom Kingdom. The Order of Righteous Nations recognised hostilities with MK who attacked their protectorate, Ordo Recolitus, and effectively declared war. The New Pacific Order honoured the Rip Torn Accords, an MADP with TORN and declared on MK. This dispute is part of the War of the Coalition. In this defensive war, the Guard didn’t kill or lose any soldiers. Due to the attackers’ lack of military force, battleground attacks rendered useless and was never utilised. The bombings of Mushroom Kingdom ceased the 27th of August when the enemy released declaration of surrender. Enemies of the Pacifica West of Eden :Declared: 8/14/2008 - Ended: 8/22/2008 The Guard fought successfully against West of Eden of the 2nd Vox Populi. In this defensive war, the Guard killed 6,723 enemy soldiers, but 6,346 were sacrificed in battle. Due to the abuse of Guerilla Camps, battleground attacks rendered useless and was ceased in order to maximise the protection of Lyran against enemy attacks. KappaBetaRevolution :Declared: 10/4/2008 - Ended: 10/11/2008 The Guard successfully fought against KappaBetaRevolution, a former member of the 2nd Vox Populi. In this aggressive war, the Guard neither killed or lost soldiers due to the defenders lack of military infantry, the battleground attacks rendered useless and not utilised. KappaBetaRevolution utilised an extreme amount of technology, and had a superior air fleet, yet Flapjacker didn't order any form of attack. The only offensive attack, the Cydonian Guard used, was cruise missiles. This dispute was considered a minor conflict by the Tsar of Lyran. Surda :Declared 12/12/2008 - Ended: 12/19/2008 The Guard fought successfully against Surda, a member of the National Alliance of Arctic Countries. In this aggressive war, the Guard killed 34,925 enemy soldiers, but 29,852 were sacrificed in battle. Surda resisted for a short while, but eventually too crippled to attack. WC Bushido :Declared 12/21/2008 - Ended: 12/29/2008 The Guard fought against WC Bushido, a member of the Vox Populi (2nd). In this aggressive war, the Guard neither killed or lost soldiers due to the defenders lack of military, the battleground, air, missile and fleet attacks rendered useless and not utilised. Enemies of Lyran New Liberia :Declared: 8/30/2008 - Ended: 8/6/2008 The Guard fought against New Liberia. Clear Plastic Ruler issued a declaration of war against Lyran as a suicide. He also declared on two other nations of the New Pacific Order; the nations of Tabor and Transtopia. In this defensive war, the Guard killed 14,880 enemy soldiers, but experienced a casualty of 16,448 due to aggressive attacks. Due to the abuse of Guerilla Camps, battleground attacks rendered useless and was ceased in order to maximise the protection of Lyran against enemy attacks. The protection also rendered useless, and Lyran was in a state of anarchy. Melchior used this opportunity to issue a full fledged attack on New Liberias forces by spending large sums of his remaining warchest on rebuilding infrastructure and Guerilla Camps. A large part of the roubles went to the Cydonian Guard which had partially been rebuilt. Due to the anarchy factor, the Cydonian Guard along with forces from the Pacifican Warmachine managed to throw New Liberia into anarchy, and overwhelm the foreign forces. Lyran lost in total of 407.693 infrastructure. Lowryland :Declared: 2/12/2009 - Ended 2/19/2009 The Guard fought against Lowryland. GiantRobot issued a declaration of war against Lyran as a suicide. He also declaredon two other nations from Sparta and The Legion. In this defensive war, the Guard killed 13,627 enemy soldiers, but experienced a casualty of 9,562 due to the aggressive attacks. There was only three ground battles including footsoldiers, but such attacks were seized after two days. Due to the abuse of Guerilla Camps and Barracks, high amounts of technology, infrastructure and land, most attacks were deemed useless by the Cydonian Guard, but by spending a large sum of money on similar improvements, the Guard managed to fight on par with the foreign forces. Due to the surprise attack, the Lyran government were thrown into anarchy, an opportunity Melchior exploited by issuing full fledged attacks on Lowrylands forces. With the help from the Viridian Entente (2nd), Sparta and The Legion, the foreign forces was eventually overwhelmed and the government of Lowryland was thrown into anarchy. Category:Lyran Category:Military